Robot Unicorn Attack
by s class wizard
Summary: What happens when the Reaper of the Crush Bombers and Princess Celestia's favorite student are sent to a parallel universe, forcing them to work together. What will happen? Read and Review please. Don't need an account to review. Rated T just to be safe.


AN: I am writing this fic for a couple of reasons :

I want to write a fic with Assault Bomber (my favorite Crush Bomber from Bomberman Generation) as one of two protagonists since he isn't in ANY fics in the Bomberman section in this site.

After playing [adult swim]'s epic flash game Robot Unicorn Attack for the first time since a year and a half ago, the game itself is a MAJOR influence for this fic, let alone the fact that I am a brony.

As a brony, I want to write more My Little Pony fics and since the fic is based off of the game Robot Unicorn Attack, I felt that Twilight Sparkle would be the best choice as the second protagonist in this fic since she is a unicorn.

Together, Assault Bomber and Twilight Sparkle will be the two unlikely heroes for this fic. I apologize if the Author's Note is rather long.

Robot Unicorn Attack

Chapter 1: The Reaper of the Crush Bombers In a Parallel Universe

Assault Bomber was in his secret castle near Armz Gate on Nekki Moon. He was plotting his revenge against Bomberman for his embarrassing defeat at Armz Gate a couple of years ago.

"That lil' bastard oughta know that when you try to piss me off or humiliate me in any way, shape, or form, he should prepare to die," Assault Bomber thought as he was thinking about his revenge towards his nemesis should be. Since he was so sadistic (hence the reason why he is the "Reaper" of the Crush Bombers), it was obvious that he wanted to get revenge towards Bomberman by killing him in the slowest, most painful way one could imagine.

"Should I kill him by using my taser on him first and when he's unconscious, throw him in a pit of lava inside the factory?" he continued saying to himself, "Or should I kill Bomberman with my new flamethrower and have him burn to death? I don't know which death would be more slower and more painful, dammit!" He continued to think about what he should do to Bomberman until he thought of the perfect idea.

"Maybe I could use my taser on Bomberman and use my flamethrower on him and when he is unconscious, I shall use my flamethrower so that he'll slowly burn to death and that he won't be able to save himself!" Assault Bomber shouted. "I am such a genius! I should've been the Leader of the Crush Bombers for even thinking of this plan! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" HE continued laughing his notorious laugh until smoke filled the entire room. A minute later, a weird dragon-like creature with a goat's head, chicken legs, and horns appeared right in front of Assault Bomber.

"What are you?" asked Assault Bomber. "More importantly, why the hell are you here interrupting my evil plans?" He was growing furious by the second.

"I am the most evil; the most chaotic; and most of all, the most DREADFUL of all villains, including you! I am the supreme master of all evil and chaos!" mocked the creature. "How DARE you attempt to out-evil me! Nobody attempts to out-evil I, Discord, the most supreme king of all things evil!"

Assault Bomber cracked up. "You sure don't look evil, scary, or dreadful to me! In fact, you look ridiculous and I can't take you seriously if you call yourself the supreme king of all things evil 'cause you look like some dumbass mutated thingy, ha ha!" He continued laughing, causing Discord to grow more infuriated than he was at the start.

Discord shouted, "If you DARE to insult me, you shall pay the price!"

"What price?" Assault Bomber asked. Without a word, Discord used his powers and sent Assault Bomber to a parallel universe.

Assault Bomber was rather confused about where he was.

"Okay, where the hell am I?" he thought. "That bastard will get killed before Bomberman for sending me here." The place was rather frilly and girly, with many Nyan Cats flying everywhere, a giant mountain known as the famous Candy Mountain was right in front of the green robot's face, many Yoshis wandering around, the famous mystical creature known as the Flying Mint Bunny was flying around him, and to top it all off, the song "Always" by Erasure was playing over and over again all over the land in which could be a young girl's fantasy land. Yet, despite how this scenery would normally anger the psychopath of a robot he was, Assault Bomber had to admit that the scenery was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

A minute later, a cloud of pink smoke filled the air. However, a bazooka appeared and with it came a note.

The note read, "To get yourself out of this mess, find your counterpart. She will be a unicorn from a distant land known as Equestria, more specifically, Pony Ville. Once you two encounter each other, press the "Z" button on this bazooka to make your dreams come true. Only when your dreams truly come true, will you be able to defeat Discord and be able to return home."

"Where the hell will I find a unicorn around here?" Assault Bomber shouted to the world. However, nothing responded to the question.

AN: So, what do you think of how Assault Bomber got sent to the Robot Unicorn Attack universe? Review please; I want to know what I need to work on.


End file.
